dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android Straw Hat
Android Straw Hat is an android created by Professor Bazooka, an evil man of the Century 2056. This character appears after the events of Dragon Ball XXX. The Straw Hat Android is a copy of Goku`s friend Monkey D.Luffy. Origins Dragon Ball XXX was the arc which was based on when the Z Fighters was time travelled into the Alternate Future (AF) by Xicor.So basically the real Earth actually had Monkey D Luffy and his pirate gangs.After Professor Bazooka discovers that the Z fighters killed Dr.Gero,his ancestor he decides to continue his family`s tradition: Destruction. He creates an android which looks like Luffy.He knew that if Goku thought this was Luffy he was going to have a big grudge against him for destroying cities (As he`ll think).The Android was created on Universe 10 and was sent to Earth with the same powers as Monkey D.Luffy.The Android acts normal as though he was having a quiet day with Son Goku but when he saw Vegeta,the real killer of Gero,his monitorizing chips go bizzarre and he starts to assault the city. The Battle of the Best-Luffy`s Complication As Goku sees the Android (To him Luffy for the exact attitude Luffy does whenever he meets him) rampaging the cities and wounding Vegeta a lot,he starts to fight the Android.The fight continues for 3 hours and Goku fights Luffy Android 1st Form.But then as they reach through Wasteland, a lot of Water Waves spread through 95 KM up high the sky resulting to Luffy seeing the Wave of Water from Sabaody Archipelago,A pirate empresse`s land.With seeing this he understands Goku is up to trouble so he gets onboard his ship,Thousand Sunny and starts travelling alone without telling his Crew Mates.That moment Professor Bazooka arrives at Earth and feels a bit disatisfied because he sees that the Android`s first form is being defeated.Enraged,he uses his Build Device to power up Luffy by 20%.The Android Luffy becomes in the form of Gear Second, a form which Luffy can transmit and become steam.The Android becomes the same of the original Luffy`s power but as Goku sees the way the Android transformed he realizes that that was an Android.Vegeta and Gohan captures Professor Bazooka and destroys the Build Device but that moment Android Luffy goes bizzarre and the form gets at it`s highest level making the Android in his monitorizing chip understand his task-KILL AND DESTROY. But at that moment Luffy arrives with using Gear Second Instant Transmission. Princess Lila from Far away As the Space Traveller from Year 2056 reincarnated the people of Earth,Lila also appeared for she was killed on Earth but Xicor wasn`t in the reality because he died in AF ( Alternate Future)Lila from the far space decided rather than going on the evil side,she would want to go to the Good.From far,she gave here energy to Goku and asked all Yardrats to give theirs.Goku after understanding Lila became good,uses the Spirit Bomb in over to overcome the Android but gets surprised that the Android is not destroyed but a bit wounded.The uncontrollable Android kills Bazooka and captures Pan and escapes.From the Greffor Mountains the Android uses his power to talk to Goku that if he surrenders then he`ll wound Pan but not kill him but however if Goku disturbs him,he`ll give him no mercy. Goku and Luffy arive in a mood that the Android thinks they`re up to something so he directly attacks them without any reason.Goku and Luffy power up and become Super Saiyan and Luffy uses Gear Second. But the Android easily defeats them with a single blow. Vegeta,Chopper and Kon comes to help thembut both three of them are surpasses,so Goku and Luffy have no choice but to reveal their secret.They fuse and after some name problems like Luffy telling We are "Goofy" Chopper names them Goffy. They both use Super Saiyan Gear Third and defeat the Android but then the Android says that he is made out of all the Androids that hass been haunting their past.So he mystically separates his part and bring Evil 17,18,19,20 and 9.All the heroes attack them and the only one who is defeated was 20.Android Luffy ironically becomes destroyed for giving up all of his parts by Goffy but the Evil Androids start to attack the city aftermath this event. Death and Aftermath The Android Luffy gets for Goffy giving the Lethal Blow Attack.After that Android 17 uses his monitorizing chip to get powered up and become Super Android 17.The character`s last words were: "Perish them folks,pass the tradition after their doomsday.Don`t leave behind!" The android`s success or maybe doomsday story would count on the Story: Androids That passes Doomsday Part-2. Category:Villains Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Characters Category:Non Cannon